Jacob Galati
'''Jacob Galati '''was born about 1400. One of the nomadic Roma people, his birthplace is unknown. He suffered his first death in 1429 when hanged after he was accused of stealing some sheep. Jacob was the first mentor of the immortal, Irena in 1779. After 65 years courting the beautiful Irena, she finally agreed to marry him in 1844. In 1847, Jacob and Irena kept company with a Roma group in Europe. Their close friend, Immortal Duncan MacLeod accompanied them. One day a man from a nearby village lured Irena into a barn and raped her. Jacob wanted to kill him in retaliation, but MacLeod convinced him to surrender the man to justice. The local judiciary, however were prejudiced against gypsies and let the perpetrator go unpunished. As Jacob and MacLeod walked away the perpetrator boasted and taunted them. Jacob, enraged, took revenge and was hanged for it forcing them to end their lives with their mortal companions, Jacob was unrepentant. Along with Irene, he went on and began a new life. MacLeod did not accompany the Galatis. In 1992, Jacob and Irena lived in Europe. They had become sedentary and had a house, Jacob worked as a musician. But one day their house was set on fire, and as they fled into the forest, they were surrounded by mortals. Their leader, James Horton knew of their immortality. Jacob was shot and shackled. He was forced to watch Horton behead Irena. Jacob received Irena's quickening, allowing him to break free and escape. Irena's watcher, Maria Pezza, was later found near the burnt house with a broken neck. It is not known with certainty whether Horton or Jacob Galati was responsible, but evidence suggests Horton. Jacob had two pieces of evidence, the name "James Horton" and the Watcher tattoo. He spent a year to track down other Watchers. Whenever he found one, he killed him in revenge for Irena's death. Most died without breaking, but occasionally, one was willing to talk. As one of the first Jacob killed was his own Watcher, Daniel Rutherford. The Coast Guard found him in Bordeaux in 1993, stabbed to death. In April 1995, Martin Holocek was murdered in New York. He was found in his newspaper stand, which he ran in front of the house of his immortal, Israel Weiss. His tattoo was exposed that it was immediately apparent - Jacob wanted to send the organization a message. In early 1996, he murdered the Watcher, Michael Neidzielski in Detroit. Neidzielski apparently assumed the immortal, who was prowling around his house, was there for his assignment, Linda Flaherty. Galati was also responsible for the death of Jillian O'Hara. In May 1996, Galati came to Paris. There he made contact with Duncan MacLeod and then killed his new Watcher,David Shapiro. On the morning of the 10th May he arrived at the scheduled execution of Joe Dawson, to be witnessed by most high ranking members of the Watcher organization, and fired a machine gun into the crowd. Two of the three Tribunal members died, five regional coordinators, and a much of the security personnel. Then Galati pursued the surviving Jack Shapiro in Paris. He killed the security chief of the tribunal, and planned to kill Shapiro himself. He ran into Duncan MacLeod and saved him from an armed Watcher. MacLeod told him about the really peaceful mission of the observers, but Jacob found it hard to believe. Nevertheless, he was willing to talk to MacLeod's friend Joe Dawson. Under false assumptions, they agree to talk with Shapiro to end the crisis. But Shapiro, full of anger for his son David, wanted vengeance, and beheaded Galati. Jacob's Quickening passed to MacLeod, who was too late to save him. Since Rutherford's death, Jacob Galati had no more Watchers. The final report of his acts was written in June 1996 by Joe Dawson. Galati Galati Galati